Between the lines
by CQCRASH
Summary: Months passed since he's back from his exile, since Moriarty's seems to be alive and threatening the lives of his friends and the woman he loves, trying to protect them and find a lead to get his arch enemy, secrets comes out and something goes missing in his deductions about erlock H./Irene A.,John W., Mary M., Sherlolly! I rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Between the lines. Chapter one.**

"Do you trust her?" Molly asked without any hesitation.

"What you mean?" Sherlock asked with a confused expression.

"I know that she is important to you, and you want to protect her from Moriarty threats, but remember that she fooled you once in the past, to give confidencial information to him" she said, regretting right after see "how she could know about it" on his face.

"I do trust her, she' s inteligent and quite knows how to deal about the whole situation, since isn't the first time that someone wants to kill her, and now, is Moriarty that wants to kill her."

The pathologist sighed, she knew that The Woman is in danger, but she doesn't trust her, she could hurt his feelings and Sherlock looked so devastated when at that time on Christmas she was a dead body on morgue' s table, the same night that he had hurt her heart with his words. From that time to nowadays their friendship changed, he showed to her that he cares for her, she is no more ignored by him, he respects her feelings and this can be silly, but right now, something is worrying her mind more than anything. She is thinking about it, she already talked to Mary about the subject and she couldn't find a way to get a resolution.

She was waiting on his deductions, to tell him what's going on in her life, and she's going just agree and answer what he'd asks her, not that what happens her life was important to him, but since he's being a good friend to her, he does small chats, even knowing that this was a great effort to him be interested on trivial subjects that she brings out and she appreciated that.

Molly knows that he has so much on his plate last weeks,but months has past and it seems he didn't see through her behavior, that she changed. He for sure had to noticed that she's different. SO WHY ON EARTH, he didn't say nothing¿ She was brought back to reality when her phone started to ring, Reading the name that appeared on the screen she smiled softly,looking around she started to walking toward the door, so she could speak without being worried with the sound her voice, disturbing Sherlock while he is thinking.

What she didn't see was a Sherlock observing her actions and trying to figure out, why she's going to answer her phone out of morgue room, when he was talking to her. John entered the room making him break his thoughts.

"Did you see Molly in the hallway?" he asked John, "I was talking to her about these bodies and she left me alone, do you know if something is bothering her¿"

John knew, he did know everything but he couldn't tell to Sherlock, Mary made him swear, because Molly wanted to tell him in person, so it seems that she didn't tell him yet.

"Why are you saying this Sherlock?" he answered, trying to avoid to spoil it.

"She asked me if I trust Irene."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said, I do, since she's my girlfriend and we are living on Baker Street together..."

"You do!" John said indignified, "I don't know how and why, you do, but seems that Molly and I are concern about the same thing here, I know Sherlock you don't have to explain how you saved her from dead, because it seems that people that die around you, can't stay dead, I hope that if something happens to me, I can return from dead too!"

Sherlock smiled and turned to face the bodies and said: "Something is missing here, what a point to kill four people that don't have anything in commom and leaving them at same place to be found together?"

"I don't know, but you' re changing the subject here."

"I did the same as you did." Sherlock now is facing John with looking directly in the eyes, showing that he knows that John's hiding something about Molly.

"What?" John said trying to avoid the subject again.

"I know John, something is going on there," pointing toward the door, John sighed in relief but frowned in confusion, and when he's gonna say something, Sherlock interrupted, in conclusion his sentence. "she's is not over me, I know, but she has to accept the fact that I'm with Irene, I appreciate her concerns about our relationship, but she has to understand that her feelings for me can't be reciprocated, poor Molly".

"You are an arse, you know, you didn't pain attention at her¿" John said to Sherlock, "Molly helped when no one could do anything for you, and you still so selfish that you don't know what's going on her life, this should not surprised me at all".

"What did I miss? If I missed something"

" She has a boyfriend" John said lifting his eyebrown.

" I know." Sherlock answered.

"How did you know? She was trying to tell you about him... and ask us to not say a word to your because she wanted to tell you"

"Her behavior around me changed ,doesn't it matter, this won't last." Sherlock made his point.

John begun to look at Sherlock with a wish to punch him in the face, how could him be this stupid, Sherlock doesn't care really even as a friend about nothing that refers Molly's life.

"So why don't you say to her that you know? She wants to tell but she didn't get."

"What's the point in telling her that I know?"

"She could act easily around you, because she won't need to keep things hide from you... Sherlock what did you say early about how long this could last?"

"It won't". he said quickly now fussing in the shoes of those bodies, "John all the left shoes are missing here".

"You are wrong about it, she's been dating this guy almost seven months is getting serious."

This hit Sherlock as being big knews, he was frowning trying make sense of something, and John didn't know if was the case or the news about Molly's relationship, this was the detail about Molly's behavior that Sherlock missed, and for a second he let this appear on his face the surprise he didn't know that she was compromised all this time.

John understood the expression on Sherlock and said," You didn't know how long she's been dating, and this took you by surprise, I'll never understimate her skills to keep a secret from anyone again Sherlock, she even can keep things from YOU, that woman is a remarkable."

"What you are talking about?" Molly asked entering the morgue's room, making the two men turn to her, both of them with a smile in their faces.

"Nothing important", Sherlock said.

"Molly, he knows," John said, making Sherlock glance at him if he was throwing a knife in John chest.

"Thank God, Sherlock I was trying to figured out how to tell..."

"This is not important Molly" Sherlock interrupedt her, "I don't care if you have a boyfriend or not" he said hitting her abruptly.

She ignored his words as if were nothing but in her chest she felt sorry for his behavior, and when she was about to say something he interrupted again.

"Why you didn't tell me Molly about your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Don't you know, Sherlock?" now that this began she wouldn't hold on a word to him, "Why? you can't figure out why?" minutes has passed away and she got no answer from Sherlock, it was like he didn't know WHY for sure.

John that was there as a witness, wanted to help and said to Sherlock, "Deductions, your deductions about her boyfriends,mate."

"What?" Sherlock said astonished.

"That's truth, Sherlock, I didn't say anything to you because , you did all those deductions on past and that helped at that time, even making me feel so dumb about my boyfriends choices , at that time I didn't have time to know them well, your deductions were very handy, but now, I think that this one is a good man, and wanted to know him very well before you get to know him, not that you want to know him, but because you are my friend and at some point, you are going to meet each other so, I was afraid that something goes wrong and avoided to let you know, but this effort seems not work very well, you already knew it, John and Mary met him and they liked him..." she didn't know what to say anymore, because the silence in the morgue's room was dominant, if Sherlock wouldn't be right in front of her, she would thinking that she was talking alone, she turned to her right to see if John was there, she waited for a response from him, John was in amusing silence too, she started to feel awkward , now knowing how to act, when something changed on Sherlock's face, like he understood a puzzle and he started to walk towards her and leaning to kiss her cheek he said:

"You didn't have to worry about my deductions Molly" smiling to her he continued, "I'm very happy for you, it seems that we both finally found our matches" with these words he started to walking towards the door's mogue, John still standing there looking so confused as before, when he heard Sherlock, "John, aren't you coming, we need to solve crimes!".

John looked between Molly and the door open, Sherlock was already in the hallway,and finally moving to exit the room he said, "Molly, it seems that this was better than you expected, see you soon".

"Yeah," Molly said with a smile, watching John disappear through the door, "Yeah it seems."


	2. Chapter 2

Between the lines. Chapter two.

John reached Sherlock outside the Bart's, the detective was entering in the cab talking in the cell phone with Lestrade about the case they are working on, John followed him sitting next Sherlock that talked as fast as he could, about the leads that he found on those dead bodies at morgue,it seems that Sherlock wasn't really paying attention to what happened on Bart's, and was focused on the clues of the case.

"Where are we going Sherlock¿", John asked.

"To where the bodies were found, Lestrade is going to be there too, I'm sure the we're going to find the shoes in some place around there, John, the killer wouldn't do what he did with no reason, this criminal is smart, he left something to us certainly."

"You have something in your mind, Sherlock, don't you¿"

"I just need of what he left behind, to confirm what I'm thinking".

"So you were really focused on those bodies on Bart's morgue, I thought that those faces that you did there was because of Molly", John tried to hide his smile but failed,Sherlock was seeing him through the cabbie's mirror.

"Oh, John, is about Molly's lovelife that you are worried about, Dear God! I knew it, I told you!"

"You missed how long she is in the relationship, Sherlock, and this make me think, that you are little rusty." John said this laughing to his friend.

"Just a little detail, John."

"Not a detail to me, Sherlock, you missed how long, this is serious, Molly was hiding from you that she was dating, if you missed something from her, I imagine what Irene can hide from you."

"Finally!" Sherlock said, "I knew that you are going to get Irene in this conversation, you don't have to worry about her, she is my girlfriend, I know of what she's capable of doing John, and now my job protecting her from Moriarty, she needs to be safe."

"Why does she¿

"Because of me, John."

"Oh man, I didn't know how much you care for her, I knew that she made a really good impression at the first time she crossed your path, I didn' think that you were in love with her, I thoufht that love is human error, your own words, something here just doesn't fit well, Sherlock, I don't have sure if she's can be trustfull, don't want to see she playing with your feelings like the last time."

"What feelings¿ I thought I was a machine." Sherlock said this looking to John with a serious face that soon turned into a smile. "We are in the middle of case John and just choose this time to get sentimental, so let's go," Sherlock shoke his head in denying "I still think that love is a human error John, people can get to envolve in other ways, atracttion is one of them."

"What kind of atracttion mate¿" asked John with a smirk of mischief.

"The kind that I'm sure you will never going to understand why, ask what you want,I know that your tongue is itching to, so go ahead."

"Ok, Sherlock, how do you know for sure that Moriarty wants to kill her¿ Where was she all this time¿ Are you in a real relationship with her or is a fake one like you had with Janine¿ Do you share the same bedroom on Baker Street¿ Because all I've know was what Mrs. Hudson told to Mary, and our last argument at that time in your home , I didn't have a clue about what was going on, I was so angry with you because you had fooled me again, about Irene not being dead and because you brought her to your home,without telling me anything about it, that didn't had figured out yet."

"Did you spit all?" Sherlock asked.

"No, but it was a beginning." John spoke looking at the streets, turning to Sherlock's he asked, "Where the hell we're going¿"

"To the place where the bodies were found, I've already told you"

"And Where is this place, we're not in the center of London anymore."

"Yeah, we' re not." And he continued, "Answering your questions, I KNOW, I can't tell you where she was, it is a real relationship, we do share the bedroom, and Mrs. Hudson have a tongue that can't stay in her mouth, but this we both knew."

"Perharps she won't think that we are gay anymore." John said smiling at the thought of Sherlock and Irene spending their nights and days together in the same bedroom, without think much John asked, "Irene still a dominatrix¿"

"OmG! Whe are going still talking about my relationship¿"

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"What¿"

"But I'm not gonna tell to you anythingabout my private life." Sherlock said with a smirk in his face, "You already know too much."

"Sex life, Sherlock", John said laughing to him.

The cabbie stopped, letting them with their own thoughts about that chat, both know that this is far to have an end, outside the car Sherlock saw Lestrade and started to walking in his direction, John was about to follow him, when his mobile began to vibrate, on the screen the name of his wife, Sherlock turn to see where he was , and John showed him the mobile lifting it, the detective nodded to him , following Lestrade that was leading him to the spot that John thought,it was where they found something.

"Hello" he sighed as he was relieved talking to her.

"Hi,John, everything ok¿"

"Yes, yes, just Sherlock being him like always... Mary, sorry for not telling you how long I would be out, I didn't know that this case is gonna take much of us, he's excited."

"Oh you don't have to worry about it, Molly already told early , when she called to tell me that Sherlock already knew about her boyfriend, how was that¿"

"She didn't give the details to you¿"

"No, because she had work to do about the bodies that you and Sherlock are working on, papers , so how was that¿"

"Mary, I don't know, Sherlock knew about it, but didn't know about how long this being happening, he missed, and he never did it, I have my concerns about it."

"What¿ are you concerned because he missed how long Molly is being dating¿"

"Yes and no."

"What, I don't know what you mean dear."

"I think that's something is going on..."

"Don't you think that is good that he doesn't give much attetion to this, so Molly can be with someone that really can give to her what she needs¿"

"It is good for her but ..." at this time Sherlock appeared walking towards him holding a bag, with a smile and with the look in his eyes that he found out what he needed to be far away from the boredom in his life, "Mary I need to go now, when I arrive in home we talk better about this, kiss baby Anna for me, I miss her."

"Oh ok, ok, wait, you already told to him about her birthday¿"

"No, I didn't, but I will, bye love"

"Bye."

"What did I tell you John¿", Sherlock said, "He left something here to us, and I can hardly believe that Lestrade crew was capable to find it", Lestrade that was right behind him shook his head, "this will lead us to the killer."

Opening the bag he found the four shoes that were missing, Sherlock that now are using sleeves took one by one from the bag and put them on the ground, examining each one, he started to think.

Lestrade walked towards John, greeted him, both stayed in silence waiting for Sherlock come up from his thoughts, several minutes passed and nothing and Greg decided to share an information about the case that he forgot to tell to Sherlock

"John do you think that he can hear me¿"

"Sherlock¿ I don't know when he is his mind palace, he can be this way for hours, he can be absent to the rest of the world."

" It's about the case", Greg said, "Molly called and said that bodies were identified as criminals."

"Makes sense" Sherlock said and turning all the shoes to see the sole of them, putting his hand inside his coat's pocket, he caught a switchblade and started to scrape a thick layer of mud in one shoe sole, the mud was dry, so it was easy to scrape it, when he finished the first sole his glare changed.

Sherlock said to them, "there is a word written here".

Getting closer to him, Lestrade asked, "What word¿"

"Your", and then he caught another shoe and did de the same, "I Know, is written in this one" putting the shoes side by side, "Secret", placing the shoe down and taking the last one Lestrade and John were waiting until he finished.

Sherlock's face changed when he finally said "Sherlock". Exchanging their positions on the ground he formed the sentence that he already formed on his mind.

"I Know your secret Sherlock." He said.

"The killer left to you a message Sherlock" John said.

"Yes!" Sherlock stand up, and moving towards the street , took his mobile starting to text, and giving a look to John to follow him, " Lestrade be sure that your people don't lose these evidences, let Anderson take care of it, because I'm sure that he won't be influenced by Donovan to turn it against me like the last time."

"Last time¿" Lestrade and John said at the same time.

" This is Moriarty acting," Sherlock, " The game is on, again, I need to go to Baker Street." Raising his arm to take a cab again. "If you discover something new about the case, please let me Know Graham."

"It's Greg and I will let you know if... almost forgot, John thanks for the invitation to you daughter's birthday, the boys are excited to go."

"You're welcome, is going to be a pleasure have them at party, see you, Greg". And with this John saw himself inside a cab again with Sherlock, traveling back to London, once more thirty minutes that can be as hard that before, because he has sure that Sherlock was with his hand full in the last weeks, and Irene being at Baker Street still doesn't make much sense to him, but he knows that at some point he will get this information, from Sherlock or from her.

"So my goddaughter is gonna have a party that I wasn't invited for? What's the point am I being her godfather?Sherlock said coldly.

"I would tell you, I was just waiting for a good time to do it", John said looking to Sherlock that seems hurt about not being invited to the party.

"It seems that I'm turned to be a porcelain doll or a freak monster, having people around me, in their tip toes to tell me about what it's important in their lives."

With this John saw that Sherlock was really hurt about not being invited to the Anna's party yet, and about the elephant in the room called Molly. But he was smart enough to not ask about it to Sherlock again, at least he think he was, until the man himself to bring the subject to surface.

"You know John, she deserves to be happy, but Molly seems to always attract problems to her," John decided to stay in silence to not intervene in any possible words that his friend was about to share out loud, " Moriarty, Tom and others that I didn't met, this boyfriend of her..."

"You don't know, Sherlock, Philip is a good man."

"Philip?" Sherlock said making a face,"Do you know him, John?"

"Yes, I do."

" How long?" Sherlock asked.

" Since the beginning?" John doesn't know how much he should share.

"And you were blaming me for keeping secrets from you, what you say about that?

"I just kept the secret, because of Molly, she was afraid of your deductions, what about you don't care that she's dating someone?"

"I don't. It's just that... she's my friend."Sherlock said hesitantly, " Now we're even."

"What? Wait, you are just using the fact that I hide this little thing from you, to justify your lies about everything that can turn upside down our lives?"

" I'm making a point here, everybody hides something, even from the ones they care the most, they love the most, for afraid or because they can't tell the truth, but this you should have known John since how long we are friends. What I like the most of you, is that You're a believer, even knowing the worst of people, genuinely, but you know simple secrets can cost lives of people that you care the most too, so keeping the secret to yourself can be the only way to protecting them, or protect yourself of losing them forever."

After these words John was trying to make sense of them in his mind, aware that they arrived in London, he remembered to get the answer from Sherlock about the invitation

" Are coming to the party?"

" Can I bring Irene with me?

" I don't know if is good to have her near to my daughter Sherlock?

" Your daughter's mother is a serial killer, her godfather he's a sociopath... high functional, just saying, and her godmother has an habit on marijuana, the circle of friends is far away to be conventional,John don't be such a hypocrite!"

" Yeah, makes sense... So are you coming?"

" Can I..."

" You can bring Irene, Sherlock. But I don't know how I'm gonna tell this to Mary."

"Said that she owned me"

" It seems that we are gonna have a good party."

" I doubt."Sherlock said , and with that both of them remained in silent until the ride end.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have a hard time writing this, some many ideas for Sherlolly , I focused on this one, sorry for my grammar errors. And thanks for reading. Philip is going to be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**_

Between the lines. Chapter 3.

"So you're in home", Irene said to Sherlock getting out of his bedroom, to see him sitting on his chair looking to nowhere, he seemed so focused that she didn't make a sound when she sat in John's chair, after all this time she knew his habit at least a little, how his mind works,and this fascinated her even more.

" It's Moriarty", he said breaking the silence and looking at her," we have to be prepared Irene, he came to play a game that's more dangerous than before, he discovered that those men were the leak in his criminal web on Europe, so he killed them to show us, that he has a plan, Moriarty knows that you are the one that got those informations about it, and gave all of them to me."

"What do we do now?" she asked, "Sherlock you know that I trust in you, I did what did, because you saved me from be dead, and protected me all this time, Sherlock, I have no regrets, everything you plan to do, I'm with you."

"For now, we follow with the plan we already have, being in a love relationship, everyone has to believe that we are a couple, a real one." Sherlock said with a heavy sigh, "Even Moriarty has to believe, so we can working out things better."

Irene moved from where she was, now she is on on her knees, putting her hands on Sherlock's legs moving them upwards, that were quickly stopped by Sherlock hands.

"We don't have to fake being in one you know? Sherlock, we have all the elements to be attached?

"What do you want Woman?"

"You." She said with a provocative smile.

"No, are you out of your mind?" he said smiling, "already told you that we're not doing this."

"But we already did, and you liked." Now sitting up on his lap, getting her mouth close to his feeling his breathing.

" Yes, we did, but you took an advantage from me, I was high, in my addiction and I barely remember what happened. Why I left this happen?" he said taking her off his lap, "when we are alone we don't need to invade personal space from the other, just when we have an audience, I'm going to appreciate that."

Getting on his feet, nodded to her and moved to his bedroom shooting the door behind him. This was a sign that he wants to be alone, to think, to plan, how to keep her safe and alive, she understood that, but the feeling of being rejected still thundering in her chest, Irene wouldn't allow him to see ,how his rejection hurt her,since the day that she had him off guard,she wanted him again, because the first time that she had, was good and he surpassed her expectations, but like he said, he was under drugs effects, she wanted him without it, to feel how it is, if he didn't remember why he slept with her, she does, he begged to her, to make him forget, when she asked what he wanted to forget, he said " _of her,because she can see me."_

"Who is she? she said to herself,"I need to discover."

"Are you talking alone?" Sherlock said bringing her from her thoughts, "What do you need to discover?"

"Thinking out loud, dearest Sherlock."

"HMM."

"Do you changed your mind?" she said trying to make forget her words.

"No, I came to say to you that we have a party to go on Saturday, Watson's daughter. We need to be there."

"Deal." She said.

Then Sherlock turned in his feet and closed the door again.

"Perphaps I can find out something there."

* * *

It's Friday morning and Sherlock was having a hard time, trying to figure out what kind of gift he had to buy to his goddaughter, next day will be the party and he confirmed to John he and Irene will be there, saying this, Irene informed him that she needed to buy new clothes to go to event to make a good impression, he nodded, just to avoid any comments that she could do, kissing his cheek she left.

Alone he started pacing in his living room, wondering what gift achieve to Anna's birthday, when something came to his mind and he took his coat and soon he was out of Baker Street. He had a mission to accomplish, and he knows someone that could help him with that.

Molly looked at the clock on the wall, it's almost midday, she started to clean her table where she was working, she took the afternoon off to spend with Philip, so she will have lunch in a place nearby Barts hospital, and then follow to his flat, before she'll be going to the market to buy some ingredients, because she'll prepare the dinner, watch something on tv ,or a dvd which she already put in her bag early morning before to head to work, everything were planned, they needed some quality time since both were having a hard time in their work, he has traveled a lot lately, and her shifts were being more long than she expected it would be.

Gathering her things she was turning on her feet to walk out the lab,when she saw Sherlock at the entrance, calling her name.

"Molly, I need your help."

""Hi, Sherlock, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

" Oh, sorry, Molly is just that I'm so focused in this task and how I need your help, that I forgot to greeting you" Sherlock said in honest tone.

" I don't know if i can help you, because I'm the rest of the day off, but I can try provide other pathologist to help you if you want." she said walking towards the door's lab."

Now Sherlock was following her through the hallway, "Why?are you sick?"

"No," she said with a smiling, " I don't need to be sick to have a day off,Sherlock."

"So,this is better because what I need from you, there's nothing to do with the morgue or crimes."

" I still don't know if I can" they were in the locker room and she was taking off her coat lab, opening her lock to catch her bag, "What do you need?" now she was giving a look atmirror, refreshing her lipstick and walking towards the door to definitely leave the hospital.

Sherlock still following Molly, started to speak," You know tomorrow is my goddaughter's birthday and once my presence is necessary, I have to make a good impression to her and her parents about my duties to her, honoring the trust that John and Mary have in me, I don't know what to give to a baby that is one year old. I don't even remember of being around of one before. So this is why I came here Molly, I really need you, don't wanna disappoint John." He said quickly trying no to be so lost in the situation.

"That's it?" Molly said laughing to him, "I think I can help you, let me text to Philip, telling him that I'll be a little late."

Sherlock frowned at the sound of Philip's name, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Sherlock I just need having lunch now, and while I eat we can think about your gift to Anna, ok? he nodded, "Sorry, wanna join me at lunch, don't know if you already eaten?"

"Ok,I don't, I'm not hungry but I accept your invitation."

They are at the restaurant table waiting for their food when Molly's cell phone starts to vibrate,she looks at the screen, Sherlock is looking at her and the reaction that he sees on her face brought to his mind memories, of the other day on morgue.

Trying to gain her attention back to him he asked, " Who is it?"

"Philip," she answered trying to suppress a smiling that is on her face," he said that's ok, that I didn't have to worry on being late"

"It's very kind of him" Sherlock said trying to be polite," It's seems that you are in a good place in your life right now."

"Yes, Sherlock"

"Good..."

Interrupting Sherlock, the waitress brought the food and asking them if they want anything else, both said no.

"What you were saying?" Molly said tooking her fork in hands to start to eat her meal.

"Nothing... I think we can begin to figure what I have to give to my goddaughter, it's just so embarrassing I have no clue about my duties to her, I don't know why John wanted me to this..."

"Sherlock, no need to stress, John choose you because he knows that you are the most indicated to be her godfather, when I say indicated is not about your practice on taking care babies,i t's about caring, he knows if something happens to him, you can take care of Mary and Anna, that they'll be safe with you around them."

" Mary can take care of herself, I really KNOW that," making a face to Molly," The baby Anna, I don't know, a bottle of milk, some diapers changed, and a nap is that all could be request from me, normal tasks, so boring don't feel the most indicated person to do that, Molly is really not my area" Sherlock shook his head.

"You love her," Molly said with a smile," you do, I saw you with her another day, and the way you look at her Sherlock, she smiles for you all the time, and your eyes sparkle, so don't tell me that you'll be bored with her, and Mary told me that she calls you Shelly, and you melt everytime" she couldn't contain and place her hand on his laughing because his cheeks are reddened, she caught him off guard, so when she realized what she was doing she took her hand back to her.

"That woman can't keep a secret about anything related to others people."

" Others people? it's you Sherlock, and it's cute..." she said looking in his eyes, she was even surprised with herself being so comfortable with him lately, that should be because she now is more self secure about everything that implies to him, she know exactly where she belongs in his life, and she is okay with it.

They're looking to each other eyes smiling, holding in a second of understanding between them, when happened, seemed something was missing in their hearts . his eyes wide open, searching for something that, she couldn't comprehend at that moment, to her was like he's was questioning his insides for something that only she had a answer.

He broke the silence, " So what you have in mind?"

Softly she said " t's not about mind Sherlock, it's nothing to do with it, is only about heart." she said in surprise to herself too.

"What you mean?"

"I mean that you have to be guide to your heart Sherlock."

"When it comes to me Molly, heart is the last thing that matters." He huffed.

" I don't think so", she knew where this conversation were going, but she couldn't stop now, "when it comes to people that matters to you, you're all heart and don't deny it"

"Oh, here she comes" he growled.

"Ok, John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Irene even Mycroft, aren't they your heart?"

"Don't be silly, Molly, heart is just a human organ that bomb blood through the veins of a body to keep it alive, I don't think that there is much space there for everyone that you put in this list." He said with a ironic smile.

"Am i being silly? So why did come to me to ask help?", her voice little more louder, "Sherlock you know, that I'm all heart, although John and Mary aren't worried about the how much expensive,how big,if is the better what money can buy, they know that you can act with your heart, you already did, when you faked your dead, when you killed Magnussen and you are doing now, keeping Irene safe." She blushed because she started to feel her heart beats speed about her last words, making a pang in her stomach, _what was that, she _thought.

"I see..."

"Something that mean to you, that you know that is gonna mean to Anna, that were good to you, that bring good memories, that in future she can relate to you the experiences that she had, a connection,like you have with..."Something in his eyes changed, she couldn't decipher what is that, her heart still beating fast she was starting feel all those reactions again, that only he could make she feel."... John, like you have with John."

"I understood Molly, thank you..." he hesitated, "but wasn't John's name that you were gonna say was it?

She blushed, but nodded.

"Humm, Molly you are curious, concerned, about my relationship with Irene, I know, she and I, we are the same, we can deal with things without relate them to our hearts, so it's easy keep up together"

"Relationships are not easier, Sherlock."

"Just because people can't have enough of attention, jealous, possession, selfishness, and all those sentiments that make everything worst in the world."

"Love is not all those things"

"PEOPLE think and act like it were, you should see the cases that come to me, all committed and justified for LOVE."

She laughed, they are outside the restaurant, walking their way to street, but there is something that she have to know and again this was bothering her.

" Sherlock, hmm, you care for Irene. It's not because of Moriarty, you care."

"I do", he said, and after hearing it her heart stopped, listen his confirmation doesn't made her feel better.

" So don't make it hard to you, feel something doesn't make you worth less, makes you better,Sherlock."

"Philip makes you feel better?"

"Yes, he does, I can count on him, at the end of the day, he's there for me and I'm there for him too, we share things and thoughts,we comfort each other, this is good Sherlock."

"Ok, thanks for your help Molly, I may have something to my goddaughter to connect to, so I don't wanna steal you more from being with your boyfriend."

"It's ok, he is not jealous, and he knows about you, everything."

This hit his chest hard, but he didn't showed " he does." said in a smooth voice.

"Yes, this is love Sherlock, trust,understanding, live and let live," and walking in opposite direction of his way, she said, "Was my pleasure to help you, see you tomorrow then,bye Sherlock."

He nodded with a honest smile, and when she couldn't hear him anymore he said to himself, "I know what love is Molly Hooper."


	4. Chapter 4

**So Philip is in this chapter.I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Between the lines. Chapter four.

Molly still walking from where Sherlock was, when she was sure that she was out of his sight, she starts to pace more faster and left a breathe out that she didn't know that was being holding in her chest until now, she walked and walked trying not to think about what happened at the restaurant, but something that is in her mind still making her heart beat heavily, that answer to her question about his feelings for Irene, "I do", of course he does because she's his girlfriend and you knew about it since he brought her to live with him, you two have talked about already, so what she was waiting¿ why she is feeling lost again? why she cares? all these thoughts were doing no good to her, she forgot to take a cab to go to the Market, she looked at her mobile to see what time is it she still had time to do whatever she planned to do, but the excitement was no longer the same, she felt guilty, she felt weak again, why he still having this effect on her? she is on a great relationship with Philip and she's not faking anything about it, for the first time she feels great, he's not replacing Sherlock, not at all, she was in love with because he's diferent in every way of Sherlock, so why these tears are emerging from her eyes now, running down her face, one after one.

"Sherlock..." stopping at corner of street she sighed, saying to herself " what are you doing to me,again...no I won't let this happen. I won't let." She wiped the tears, took a deep breathe and started to walk again, heading to the market.

She bought everything she needed to make the special dinner, arriving at his flat she placed the things on the table kitchen, his flat was nice, so much bigger than hers, organized like him, walking towards the living room, she lay down on the sofa to rest just a little, before start working on dinner, she deserved this because of walk, with her thoughts and heart in peace, the silence is good really good, this was when she feels her eyes so heavy, that she couldn't keep them open, feeling so tired the last thought that came through her mind , this was the effect of meeting with Sherlock at lunch, when he needed help, it was so overwhelming.

Waking up with a kiss in her lips wasn't a bad thing, she knew that Philip was in home, he does that since the very beginning, then she realized that she slept all the afternoon, looking to the window, she saw that the sky was darkened, she got up quickly looking for him in the living room, but he had gone his way to the kitchen, then she walked to there to see that he was cooking their dinner, she felt more guilty that before, and ashamed, it was her idea to do this for them, and after all, he did everything for her, he turned to see she standing at the door kitchen with a little smile in her face.

"Did I wake you?", walking towards her with a grin that makes her blush all the time,she couldn't say a word to him, "Molly are you ok?" Philip put his hand on her cheek making her feel more, more ashamed, she looked to the floor and nodded, "So why aren't you looking at me¿? lifting her face to look at him he smiled again and kissed her lips again quickly.

_Oh My God How good is to look at his face, she thought_, "Sorry, for not doing the dinner" were the only words she could say.

"It's ok, dear, you don't have to worry, I came to home early than I thought, so when I saw you sleeping on the sofa, you were so quiet there, so relaxed, I decided to come here and doing myself, cooking can be a good therapy and I enjoy doing things to my girl", he said walking in direction of stove to see how it was going .

"It's smelling good", she said.

"Not just smelling, I proved it and tastes good."

"May be, I feel sorry I planned everything about tonight and it didn't go well, I wanted to prepare something special for you."

"We're together on Friday night, how long have been that we had a night like this, if everything just didn't worked the way we planned, we have to enjoy of what we could have a quiet night and you have all night long to make things better for me."

"Ok, I just gonna take a shower." She was starting to move when he asked.

"How was lunch?" he asked, "Sherlock needed your help on a case?"

"It'was fine" she said "No, he needed help with personal things, he didn't know whic gift buy to baby Anna, as godfather he wanted to make the right thing."

"So, he asked this to you¿ Why he doesn't asked to her girlfriend, not that I jealous Molly, but she could help him with this."

She didn't even thing about it, Philip was right. "I don't are friends for many years, he feels comfortable with me, I think that he didn't want a opinion on what to buy, but what his gift would represent, the kind of gift, he doesn't easily deals with feelings he was confused about it."

"And her girlfriend couldn't help with that? I don't understand."

"I didn't know her personally yet, Philip, so I really don't know why", walking towards him, she stayed in her tiptoes, and kissed him softly, "tomorrow you're gonna meet them and I think that you are gonna understand how works our friendship circle."

Wiht his arms around her he said, "I'm excited to this, did you tell him that I'm a fan? Now that he knows about us."

"No, I didn't dear, because he doesn't like this kind of attention, so I want to ask something, don't try to say anything about his pasts cases, it couldn't work well, he has issues with socializing with people."

"Understood, now go take your shower, so we can have dinner, and late you're gonna make it up to me."

Laughing he made her way to his bathroom to prepare her shower, thinking about all the ways she can make it up to him, he deserved after all.

* * *

_He nodded with a honest smile, and when she couldn't hear him anymore "I know what love is Molly Hooper_."

Sherlock's still thinking about her. She has this effect on him. He felt disturbed and in peace at same time, every time he meets her, she brings something different in his heart. She owned it, and didn't know. He was alone, in his bedroom, Irene is not in Baker Street yet. So he can think about Molly, to make sure that no one could interrupt him on his thoughts, he locked the door.

A long time ago when he was on Europe, he had a moment like this, it was when he figured out that he was in love with her, it was devastating, the feeling was so powerful that even his addiction on drugs was a relief when he missed her the most. He was so high that he had sex with Irene, he didn't remember, but the frustration of not being able to have Molly, left him vunerable to Irene, so he wanted to forget of her.

So now, she is the one that help him when something is hard to comprehend, she's his heart out of his body, today, it was difficult to him when she seemed so confident about the status of their friendship,when he searched for her eyes to see if she still had him on her heart, selfish, yes, but she avoided his demands, she is smart, he really missed how long she's being on a relationship, that makes him more aware from what he thinks that love is human error.

Makes him weak, he can't be weak because he has to protect his beloved ones, from danger, he has to protect her, keeping her safe and the best way of doing this was let her go. Even thinking about it hurts. Tomorrow he's gonna see this boyfriend of her, if he deserves his Molly, John said that he's a good man, but John's judgement didn't count, Mary's maybe, but he will discover if he can be the one for her.

Because only she sees, that he can act on his heart openly, he's never going to admit that to anyone, but he can, John knows that he has one, but never will see him the way that she does, she saw his heart when he was desperately feeling sad and alone, he knew about her feelings towards him and this made him feel flattered because how could someone love him? He said awful things to her in the most time, and she still kind to him, trying to comfort him when there wasn't hope. She guided him through his darkest hour and never asked anything back. This is love. Even that he never gonna say this to her, he wanted to show her that she is important to him and he consider her a good friend.

She's gonna be proud of him tomorrow, following her advice about the gift to his goddaughter, he bought something that meant so much to him he believes and will do the same to baby Anna. He can say that he's excited to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**About Philip appereance, right now I have a big crush on Michael Fassbender! OmG! So when I'm writing Philip I picture him on my mind! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Betweenthe lines. Chapter Five.

The party.

Finally is Saturday, the day was sunny and beautiful, Watson's home and backyard are full with their guests to celebrate the first year of life of their baby daughter, there are babies from the neighborhood in everywhere, boys and girls and their parents, Anna was so happy to see all the little friends reunited, the balloons coloured, the zoo is a beautiful theme to the party, there are a lot of stuffed animals decorating the party. Mrs Hudson is already there helping Mary with the food in the kitchen,Lestrade and John was on backyard monitoring the kids that were running all the place. Anna was pacing between the gifts that she had received, trying to open them with her little hands, when the door bell started to play, Mary rushed towards it, opened the door, to see Molly and Phillip, Anna begun to pace towards them, stumbling a little in her way with open arms, Molly kneeled to hug Anna, that kissed her cheek and said her name with a little mess at the pronunciation, "Lolly, mommy is Lolly", Molly smiled and got up with Anna in her arms and the baby looked to Philip with a smile and tried to say his name too "Phip", jumping to his arms, was her next move on melting them, with all her cuteness. They delivered the gift to her that embraced it, making a sign to Philip put her on the floor she walked to where the others gifts were to put it there. John entered the room to see who had arrived, he felt relief to see the couple there,greeted them and pulled Philip towards the backyard to be with the others, he likes Philip, and Mary instructed him to do this to make Philip feels comfortable with them before the last guests to arrive. Before they make their way out, Philip took Anna in his arms and then followed the men couldn't hear anymore pulled Molly to the kitchen where she and Mrs. Hudson were, giving her a juice glass.

"Molly don't be jealous, but this man can be more handsome?" Mary said.

Mrs. Hudson that was entertained with the placing the food on the table, turned to see Molly and said.

"Molly dear, you are here,how are you?"

" I'm great, and you Mrs. Hudson?"

" I see," looking Molly from feet to head, noticing how the pathologist changed since she began to date Philip "I'm good dear, your boyfriend is here too?"

"Yes, Philip is with John and the others in the backyard."

Mrs. Hudson took a plate with little snacks and said to them that she was going to serve them, a good excuse to see the handsome laughed and gave a look to Molly.

"He conquered Mrs. Hudson too, you know, early she asked if he was going to be here, and how luck you are, finding a man that is gentle, sexy, handsome, etc, etc, etc.", sighing,"She said that you are more pretty and feminine. I agree with her in gender, number and degree." Mary completed the sentence.

"What? it is a compliment?" she said, " Why she thinks that I'm more pretty and feminine,Mary? wasn't i before?"

"Sorry, I think that you misunderstood, what she meant, that you are happy, and aware of your appeal as a woman, he made you bright Molly," Mary said putting her arm around her, " We are really happy for you."

" I know, he's amazing." she said," Thank you, sometimes I almost pinch myself, to see if I'm dreaming" Molly said laughing.

"See is about it we were talking about, happiness." Mary was sincere, but something in her mind was itching and she needs to make it stop, she could regret but she took the risk, because she is a woman that loves challenges, "So, how Sherlock reacted with the confirmation on his deductions?"

"He reacted well, he said that I deserved to be happy, I was so afraid, because you know him, he could say something and I'll start overthinking about it and then the damage is done"

"Hmm, I know, he didn't say nothing more to you?"

"Sherlock?"

"Yeah"

"No" Molly said frowning, "Mary what he could say to me about it?"

"Nothing that matters, he misse how long you were being in a relationship."

"What?"

"Yeah he did!" Mary said testing Molly.

"What?" Molly said surprise, " He didn't know!?Mary?"

" You doesn't know?Let me correct the information here, he knew about your boyfriend, but didn't know how long you've been dating Philip."

" OmG! Something is happening to him, Mary. He didn't lose any information."

"Do you think that Irene is beating him on his head during the sex?" Mary laughed out loud.

" Mary this is serious, Sherlock has a problem..."

"Are you worried with him? I don't believe, you know what he said to John on that day at morgue, he said that he feel sorry for you, because you were in love with him, but he couldn't do anything about it. You and John were concerned about his girlfriend, but you didn't need to because he knows her. John said that you were dating, he said that he knew, but this won't last. But when John said how long you were dating, Sherlock's face stayed astonished."

"Why he can be so stupid sometimes!" Molly said loud, she is going to say something more when the door bell ringed again, again. Mary knew who was and left Molly alone with her frustration.

Mary opened the door to see the couple standing there Sherlock and Irene, booth impeccably dressed, they looked good together she had to admit.

Sherlock was holding his gift with a smile sprawled in his face, Irene kissed Mary's face, followed by Sherlock, that looked around the room searching for his goddaughter.

"Where is she?" he asked to Mary that still was astonished with the gift.

When John with Anna's caught his attention entering the room. Anna's smile grew harder and she started to say his name "Shelly, daddy is Shelly", greeting John with a nod, he took his goddaughter in one arm and showed his present her, she giggled more,kissing him on his cheek.

" A puppy, Shelly, a puppy" she said excited clapping her little hands.

" A puppy." He said, " it's yours, Anna, did you like it?" he asked her.

" Yes, Shelly, Yes" hugging him. "Love Shelly."

Mary and John were watching the scene between them, couldn't believe that Sherlock gave to their daughter a puppy, a beautiful one, they talked about it all week, they tried to figure out what he could buy to a baby girl, they imagined a lot of things but never a puppy. They are glad with his choice and grateful, he could see on their faces, Anna was already playing with the puppy on the floor.

"Thanks, Sherlock" John said."This was thoughtful of your part, she adored it"

"You're welcome. She's happy, anything to my goddaughter, John."

"So, I started to think that you were not coming, she asked about you since morning."

"I was waiting to Irene get ready, and I had go to animals store to pick up the puppy, and you know that I don't socialize very well." He with a smirk in his face.

" Sherlock wouldn't disappointed you John." Irene said making her presence being noticed.

" Oh, Irene thanks for coming too" John said trying to be polite.

"It's ok dear, I'll be where my lovely Sherlock needs me to be.

Standing at kitchen door Molly watched all the scene, at first when she heard his voice when they arrived, she wanted to punch him, her cheeks were burning with anger, he was an arse, stupid arse, she started to think how damaged he is, because never Sherlock would miss anything about anyone, her thoughts were flying away, but when she saw the puppy that he brought to Anna, how happy she was with his gift, her heart got warmed, he took her advice seriously, about heart, meaning and connection. Her eyes full of tears, his kindness surpassed her expectations, she took a napkin to wipe the tears, Sherlock is a good heart, he still an arse, but a good heart too.

"Who are you?" Molly knew exactly who were asking to, sighing she lifted her eyes from the floor.

"Oh, Hi, I'm Molly... Molly Hooper."

Sherlock that was kneeling on the floor playing with Anna and her puppy, turned to see where she was when he heard her voice, Mary and John were entertaining the others guests, when they saw what is about to happen.

When he saw her, he smiled but she didn't give a smile back to him, he pretended not to be hurt, he got up,walking towards Irene and stopping next to her he greeted Molly.

"Hi, Molly." he said, "This is Irene Adler my girlfriend"," Irene, this Molly Hooper a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Molly, as you see Sherlock has good manners," turned to face Sherlock," My dear, I thought that you would miss to introduce me to your friends, so I asked her name." she kissed his cheek," so this is the pathologist, that helped you fake your dead, she is really a good friend." Looking to Molly from toe to head.

Sherlock nodded, with a little smile on his face, looking to Molly.

Nice to meet you too, Irene,"Molly felt uncomfortable, Irene was sophisticated and beautiful, she could see why Sherlock choose her, she felt a pang in her chest, and Sherlock looking at her so kindness, made her want to run away from there. Why?she thought. " Irene do you wanna some orange juice?", was the only thing to came to her mind to say to that woman.

" I would prefer a glass of wine but since this an inappropriate, I accept"

" Ok, I will get it for you" "Sherlock do you..."

"No Molly, I will take my godaughter and her puppy to the backyard, to enjoy the party there." Shelock caught Anna that was sat on the floor laughing to her puppy, and made his way to outside the puppy followed them.

Molly gave the juice glass to Irene, the woman took a little sip, then stared to Molly, "How long you and Sherlock know each other?"

"Oh, long time, almost eight years... I guess is the time that I work on Bart's hospital."

" So do you work with him?"

" Yes, I think that is more I help him with the bodies that he wanted to see, bodies of the cases that came to there, this is it"

"He spent a good time there with you."

" Yes, John and Lestrade are too."

"But he's there always when you are."

" Yeah," Molly feels that Irene wanted to know something, about her relationship with Sherlock, so she started to think in something to say, she remembered how sad he looked when her faked body was in the morgue at time on Christmas. " I was there when Sherlock thought you were dead." She said, " He looked devastated, I felt sorry for him"

Irene seemed surprised with the revelation, but she wanted to know why Molly was saying this to her, because she knew things about people behaviors, for her Molly wanted to hide things of her.

" What do you mean with this?"

" I ... I mean that Sherlock cares so much for you, that's why you are together, he wants to protect you from danger, from you know... Jim" She couldn't believe she said Jim instead Moriarty , so dumb, so dumb.

" Jim? Jim?" Irene laughed " You are close to him don't you?"

" We dated," Molly said sighing heavily, " Ok, he used me to get close to Sherlock, this was so stupid of my part."

" He uses everyone, don't be ashamed dear, he plays well, he plays great, and his favorite player is Sherlock."

" I know I'm afraid, the last time he had to fake his dead to protect the one he loves."

"So you helped, Sherlock to save his beloveds."

" Yes."

" I guess you were threatened too, so how you were able to help him. "

" No, Moriarty, thouhgt that I was useless to Sherlock, so I wasn't threatened, and he couldn't know that I was helping with all Sherlock's plan." Now she thought that she was delivering so much to Irene.

"Useless?" At this moment she knew that Molly is not useless to Sherlock, he trusted her to do all those things to fake his death, but Moriarty didn't know and possibly, now he does know that she has value to him, like Irene she put herself in danger to help Sherlock, he has this effect on people, but instead of her, Molly didn't know that Moriarty used her to get close to him, Irene played the game for fun and fell in love with Sherlock.

"Yes, this was so long time ago, I guess that Moriarty doesn't remember of me, I kind hope for it"

"Sorry telling you this, but that man doesn't forget nothing"

" Humm" this sound was the only thing that came out from Molly mouth.

John, Philip and Sherlock was entering the room, her eyes starting to follow them, Philip as always so nice and friendly, Irene turned to see the men, her gaze traveled on them and stopped in Philip, her mouth fell open, Sherlock saw her face and frowned with disdain, Molly saw it, Philip walked towards her and kissed her lips, Irene flushed, she still eating him with her eyes Sherlock didn't show any reaction about her behavior, but looked sad seeing the kiss between the couple, only John realized Sherlock.

" Molly, Sherlock is better than I thought he was" Philip said enthusiastically, " We chat, his deductions about me were hundred for cent right" and when he was going to say something in her ears, Sherlock cut him off.

" You didn't need to be afraid Molly", walking towards them standing next Irene, " Let me introduce my girlfriend, this Irene Adler, she is a dominatrix, so that's why she is looking to you like that, she is imagining a way to make you beg for mercy."

" Pleased to meet you." Philip said laughing, somehow he undesrtood the sarcasm on Sherlock's joke.

" Pleasure is mine" Irene said still astonished with the man before her eyes, Molly was starting feel uncomfortable again,"I'm a dominatrix but the only one that begs, it's you Sherlock, and I have no mercy of you".

" You two have a good dynamic I guess." Philip, said and moved to the kitchen searching for snacks to eat.

"We do", she said to him hear,and holding the Sherlock's colar and pulling to a kiss, that he responded in kind.

The pang in Molly chest hit her again, nobody noticed.

John that was watching the scene and were memorizing all the details to tell to Mary later.

When Irene let Sherlock's mouth, she smiled to Molly and said " He's good!"

"Irene dear don't be silly" Sherlock said, " Molly has a boyfriend, too" cleaning his lips from her lipstick, looking to Molly with a defiant grin, arse, arse, arse, _she thought_, he' s playing with me, why? that look, that grin, has something behind but what, making this kiss scene was a theather she knew now.

" I know that she has one, and a handsome one!", Irene said taking Sherlock's hand in hers. " I'm just showing that you are good in every área," smiling she completed the sentence, " you just needed the right person to turn you on fire, some people are meant to be together." Molly wanted to run away, because how could he do that to her, after everything, how could he left Irene do that, she was provoking Molly,why? did he tell about her feeling for him in the past? interrupting her thoughts Philip said.

" I know what you mean Irene, Molly and I are perfect to each other, she understands me, supports me, comforts me, she is the best thing that happened to me, I love her, because she can see me." The last words hit Irene mind quickly, _it's her_, she figured out the puzzle that was on her mind since the day that she had Sherlock in her arms.

Molly felt relief when Philip kissed her forehead, unaware of what Sherlock's face was expressing, his eyes were in despair, Irene saw it. He didn't noticed her, the world was spinning around when he saw that Molly really cares with Philip, that she loves him, her eyes were closed, when Sherlock expression turned cold, hiding his feelings again and how hurt he was.

When she opened her eyes again Irene and Sherlock were beautifully smiling, faking being happy with her happiness and Philip.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Between the lines. Chapter six.

She was waiting Philip that was talking to Lestrade about soccer, he loves sports and finally found out someone that shared the same passion, he could talk about it for hours.

"Thank you." She heard his voice from behind.

"For what?" she asked.

"For your advice about Anna's gift, she loved it, and please don't tell to anybody me too" he said with a little smile, making Molly smile too.

"Ok, I won't tell." She answered. "Good to know that when we are alone you are sincere, Sherlock."

"What?" his was took by surprise, he didn't see this coming.

"Sherlock you understood, I just want to know why when we have company you are an arse? You lie about everything, I'm very grateful about you not being stupid with Philip, but you and your girlfriend what was that, she was poking me with her insinuations, and you were playing all along." Finally she had the courage to say.

Looking around the place to see if anyone was coming, Sherlock caught her arm pulling her closer to him and said, "Molly, what Irene said to you, when you were alone?" looking in her eyes, Molly felt the heat that came from his body, making her knees weak, he never did that, holding her so close.

"She was asking about how long we known each other, if we work together, how much time you spend with me , and I think that she was investigating me, Sherlock..." at that moment he was looking into her eyes so intently, she didn't noticed because she was focused in not looking straight to his eyes, they were still close, when she said something that made his thoughts speed up " She didn't know that Jim, urgh, Moriarty knows me, used me to get to you, assumed that I was threatened at that time too, because I'm your friend, but I told her that I don't, I was useless to him, but now do you think that he knows about us... me, he wants to kill her, because she's important to you, but me, she give me the impression, that he could come after me too, Sherlock."

" You don't need to worry about it, Molly, Irene likes to play with everybody", but Sherlock was lying to her, " Where is she? we need to go, I have things to do."

"Sherlock, almost forgot, why she has to be an exhibitionist, don't you have jealous of her? She was eating my boyfriend with her eyes, in front of us, I think she has jealous of you."

"I explained that she is a dominatrix for you, and she likes to play with people minds, you don't need to worry, Molly, jealous is a silly thing."

" The way she was looking at me Sherlock, seemed that I stole something that belongs to her."

Sherlock frowned to Molly, at this point he concluded that Irene is aware about the importance that Molly has to him, jealous of Molly, he didn't understand why, because this is a secret, he didn't say it out loud, not even to his she knows? he left Molly arm, and started pacing thinking about what Molly said to him.

"Sherlock she knows how I used to feel about you?" finally she said.

"I didn't tell her anything about you, Molly" he said,_used to feel_ he thought," what she knows she got from Mrs. Hudson, that you know is a gossip woman, but I don't think that she knew about your feeling towards me." saying this made he feels aware of his feelings towards her, and that right now she belongs to another man.

"Sherlock?"

"humm,Molly?

"What you said to Philip?"

"That was nice to meet him."

"No, Sherlock, I want to know the truth, he was excited to meet you, I warned him to not be so anxious around you, because you don't like it, tell me the truth."

" I noticed his excitement, and say what he wanted to hear, a deduction."

"And?"

"Everything was fine, Molly, he is a ordinary a sociapath or a dumb."

"You don't need to be stupid Sherlock, to tell me what you think, yes Philip is ordinary, finally I heard your advice and didn't fall in love with a killer, or a sociopath."

He smiled, " Do you think?"

"What you mean? No, I don't wanna hear about your deductions."

"You don't know if I ..."

"I know! You always do, you always has something to say Sherlock, even knowing that this is gonna make the world to falls apart in life the others people."

" Why are you overreacting about it, I didn't say a word about him"

"Because I know, that when you get the chance you are gonna say something, you'll do and this is gonna change everything."

"Molly you don't have to apply what I say in your life."

" But what you say in the most time is truth, Sherlock, I believe in you." When he heard these words his heart started to beat fast.

" I'm sorry, I just think that people want the true about things."

" What truth I need to know about Philip, Sherlock?" She didn't believe that she said this to him. She is sad because she knows what he could say to her, but she needed to know if was good or not, she always trusted that Sherlock wouldn't hide anything that could hurt her more than the real truth.

"There is nothing that you need to know about him, Molly, _he's ordinary_", he felt guilty,because he was lying to her, he knows what Philip was hiding from them but there's something that Sherlock had in mind and he will investigate to confirm, before he says something to anyone. Ready to go?" Philip asked to her, making her jump because she didn't see him approach them.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just chatting with Sherlock, about how excited you were to finally met him."

"Did you see Irene?" Sherlock asked him coldly.

"She was talking to Mrs. Hudson, last time I saw her." Philip said.

" So I'm going there to catch her, because we have things to do."Sherlock said, and extended his hand to Philip greet him, " It's was good to meet you"

" The same here, Sherlock."

"If you excuse me," the couple nodded," See you Molly".

" Good bye Sherlock." Molly said.

Sherlock made his way inside the house, not before turning to see, Philip take Molly's hand,fingers entwined starting to walk on the sidewalk, chatting with her making her smile.

Sherlock said to himself " You are a great liar Philip." thinking he asked, "Where I saw you?"

* * *

They arrived at Baker Street in completely silent. Irene was lost in her thoughts, she found out more that she expected, looking for Sherlock in the flat, no signal, she entered in the bedroom and started to undressed to feel more comfortable, where he is, he was quick in disappear, but his absence even for a little while, could give time her to think about what happened at the party.

_Molly is the woman that Sherlock wanted to forget at that night. That little woman that has no sex appeal, is the one that is doing her dreams turns into nightmares, because Sherlock is in love with her, HOW? She didn't understand How? He never mentioned, she only knows of her existence, because John's reference when they wanted to hide her phone from her, about that she knows that Sherlock trust her,ok she helped him when he needed the most, but How she got his heart. Molly doe was not aware of how he looked at her, she saw the love, the love that she wanted to her, the need, the wanting, so locked inside him, he knows men, Sherlock is different, but the change on his tone of voice when he talks to Molly, his behavior, how sweet his actions around her, even trying to ignore her, the prove was the kiss, in other situation he kissed her without fervour, without anger, when she pulled him for a kiss, she thought that he would to like before, but he put his frustration on that kiss, because of her boyfriend, what a little world, she already had Philip begging for mercy. He's a bad boy. She remembered everything about him_...

"What do you know about Philip?" Sherlock asked standing at the room's door.

" He's not ordinary, Sherlock", she said," You lied to her."

" Now you has the habit to hear behind the door".

"You two were so close to each other, that I thought that you were betraying me my dear Sherlock, but you have yourself under control, even that the temptation was big, holding her so close and having to let her go, and see that she is in love with him, she is sincere Sherlock, you looked hurt when you turned to see them walk away, hand in hand."

" You were spying me, jealousy doesn't suit you, Irene.'

" I was, don't forget that I'm was the one for you, at some point in your life." she said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know your secret" she said, " You love Molly."

Sherlock was stupefied, walking towards her, catching her arms, "Are you out of your mind?"

"See, when it comes to heart, even you loose the ground, she mean so much to you, that is hurting me looking at you now, my dearest Sherlock."

"How.." she cut him off.

" When I had you in my arms, you asked me to make you forget of her."

"What?Why?" Sherlock didn't remember.

"You told me, that because she can see you."

He released Irene and his mind was running fast and more fast.

"She doesn't know Sherlock, she thinks that you love me."

" I know..."

" Philip is using her, Sherlock."

"Tell me something that I don't know." Sherlock said irritaded.

"He is Moriarty's closest friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is. I want to say thanks to Rose Sargent, that edit this chapter giving to it a better quality. Thanks for read it.**

Between the lines. Chapter Seven.

_"He is Moriarty's closest friend."_

"Sherlock?" Irene asked, but his mind was working too hard to answer her.

The puzzle was complete, Philip was the man he had missed. Obviously he could see now that when he was tracking Moriarty's web criminal, he was his first man, the only one that he could trust with no doubt.

Sherlock never saw his face, but he followed all the leads he could to catch him, and he was always one step ahead. So he moved back to London when he couldn't do anything more, but he knew that one day they would meet. However, he never considered this situation, Molly, was the one thing he had hidden from everyone, the one thing he had tried so hard not to be so aware of. Irene was knew, she saw him change when Molly was near, and even when he tried; he couldn't treat her badly, like he did before. She didn't know her value to him, and when they talked, she couldn't see that she was as close to his heart as Mary, Anna, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson and even John. Moriarty knew how important to him she was, and sending Philip was a message of how serious this GAME had become. He could destroy Sherlock now. The image of Molly's body lifeless body lay bloodied on the ground, came to his mind.

"No!" he cried.

"Sherlock?" Irene asked.

"Tell me the truth Irene, only the truth, about the night that you and I ... you and I had sex. What did I say to you about Molly?"

"You said nothing more, I swear my dear, you were so high that you couldn't do nothing more. I felt so sorry for you; what woman could do such a thing to a man who claimed that he has no heart. I envied her," she said leaning into Sherlock, trying to touch his arm, when suddenly, he gave a step back, facing her with a serious stare.

"What did he offer to you?"

"What? Who?"

"Moriarty, you saw him and you told him about her?"

Trying to avoid his gaze, she looked to the ground, and when she was about to begin to talk, he said, "Don't dare to lie to me, I knew from the beginning that you were a player, a very good player Irene, and I knew that you had contacts that would lead me to Moriarty, which is the only reason why I enlisted your help, and when you agreed your intentions were very clear, but I would deal with your expectations after I reached my goal. Now I know something changed half way through - Moriarty found you had a debt to him and you offered my head to pay it."

"Please forgive me."

"You don't have to apologize, I was prepared, but Molly isn't. I'm the one to blame, if I didn't spend that night with you, she would still be safe. What did he offer to you?"

"My life back."

"You're not gonna have it back. Moriarty saw your vulnerability and misled you. He will never forgive you because you betrayed him, twice, and he's just taking his time to act. Women are all the same, and I thought you were different, but your vanity were hurt so your revenge was delivering my secrets."

"You were mine!" Irene raised her voice," She stole your heart from me. She deserves to suffer, I feel no guilt! You. Were. Mine. Not hers, dear Sherlock."

"In that case, I must confess something since this could be the last time I'm gonna see you, you were right."

"About what." she asked tears rolling down her face.

"She saved me, just as John did when he came into my life, they handled many hard times around me and never ever they left me, and when John saw the worst of me blamed me for bringing him so much disgrace and hurt, but still came back. Molly saw the worst of me, Irene, and never walked away. That is love, and even though she is in love with Philip, she is still being sweet to me… Not to mention, she was right about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, she was worried that you might betray me," he said, sighing, "She didn't trust you, she was afraid of you getting away and finishing the job of hurting me, she was so worried about me, and you, you signed her death sentence."

"Sherlock..."

"Don't worry about saying anything, I know you regret it, but it's too little too late." And saying this Sherlock left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

John woke up, with doorbell ringing insistently; he knew who was at the door, he wanted to kill Sherlock for being such an idiot - didn't he know that normal people are tired after a party, "It better not be another puppy, because this one got the better of me yesterday," opening the door to Sherlock, he said, "Anna better not wake up because if she does, my wife will kill you and I'm gonna help her," Huffing, the detective walked in making his way to the living room, containing vestiges of the party, and looked around the room before sitting on the sofa. John still at the door, looked to his friend trying to figure out, what brought so early at his home. Since he got married, Sherlock didn't come to his house often, and never this early, so he thought it was worth hearing what his friend had to say.

"So what brought here at this time Sherlock?"

Sherlock opened his mouth and shut it, he was trying to think of a better way to tell John what he had in mind. John was becoming impatiently,

"What Sherlock?"

"First of all you have to swear to God, that you will not speak a word to your wife or anyone, about what I say to you."

"Now God counts?" John said," Since when?"

"John you are being an idiot, this is serious... I need your help."

"With what?"

"Moriarty is gonna kill Molly..."

"Hmmm? Why? Wasn't Irene that he want to kill?"

"She too, but his target is Molly."

"He sent you a clue about it, that's why are you telling me this... we have to warn her and Philip."

"No, we can't, because Philip is involved in this John."

"What? Sherlock are you out of you mind?" John elevated the sound of his voice, and Sherlock made a sign with his hand to him keep calm, "Are you hearing what you saying to me?" John said almost in a whisper. Sherlock nodded slowly.

"So this is serious...really serious." "Do you remember that you were concerned about me last months, and about how I missed how long she was in a relationship?"

"That happened because I was investigating a man - I never saw his face – but I knew he was the first man in the Moriarty's criminal web, and when I went to Europe to dismantle the web, I knew of his existence, but again I never had proof of his life, so I almost believed that he was dead. But after Moriarty, clues led to the fact that he was alive too."

"Clues, Sherlock, care to elaborate?"

"How Irene behaved yesterday, here, when she saw him, it confirmed my suspicions about him from when he talked to me earlier. He's a good player John, he tricked your wife, and all the women seem to like him. Irene wasn't an exception." he said and making a disgusted face added, "She confessed to me."

"What she did she say to you?"

"That he is Moriarty's closest friend."

"Oh holy s***, Sherlock!"

"My suspicions have been confirmed, John, you need to help me."

"What can I do, Sherlock?"

"I need to see him, without Molly, because now he knows that I discovered his disguise. And if he didn't treat Molly badly already, he's gonna begin to hurt her."

"Physically?"

"Yes, in every way he can, Moriarty is in command, so it will take time."

"He's doing this to make you feel guilty, Sherlock"

"No, John, this is to hurt me."

"To hurt you?"

"She is important to me, a friend, I put her in this situation, you said so yourself."

"What are you not telling me Sherlock?"

"Friends are important, John, I'm not a machine anymore"

"Tell me." John was determined.

"It's Molly, she helped me with the bodies or parts of them, with research on lab, she gave me a gift on Christmas, don't you remember?"

"Why?"

"He is in love with her John." Mary said bringing their attention to her.

"Everybody seems to eavesdrop these days, I think that you and Irene are spending much time with Mrs Hudson. Women." Sherlock said huffing, "But thank you anyway Mary."

" For what?"

" For telling him what I couldn't,"

"Sherlock, how? When? I'm confused. You are in a relationship with Irene."

"I was, I guess," Sherlock said, "We had a heart to heart, one might say."

"What?" John asked.

"She found out about Molly and didn't like my feelings towards her."

"But you two still sleep together, you told me the other day."

"Yes, we do sleep together, but it's a precaution, because she wants me to think she has a target on her back, she's been tricking me since the beginning; she made a deal with the devil."

"What?"

"I've told you, she knows how I feel about Molly, so when I say that love is a human error, trust me I'm right."

"How did she find out?" Mary asked, curious.

"It's a long story." Trying to avoid telling them anything more.

"You said you need our help." Mary said defiant, John nodded.

"All right, just don't repeat anything," Sherlock said grumpily.

"Ok, we are all ears," she said .

"I was feeling lonely, because I... I had figured out that I...I...I was in love with Molly", he sighed, smiling, "so I got high, very high for a long time, I wanted to forget her because, I couldn't feel that way John, because she was all the things that I avoided in my life, she had qualities that I didn't understand, she loved me and I didn't deserve that love, because I hurt her with my actions, disrespected her, and when I couldn't count with you John, she was the only one, that saw through my mask, that I was sad, because I needed to protect you from death. She showed me all love she could carry in her heart, and didn't ask anything back. This was my torture, I wanted to be with her John, I never had wanted to be with someone before", Sherlock had tears in his eyes, "so I went to Irene and begged to her make me forget her. Only yesterday I fully understood myself."

John and Mary were stunned by Sherlock's words. Mary was the first to act, she walked towards him, took his hands in hers and said, "Sherlock we are going to help you, to protect Molly." And then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"What you have in mind?" John asked to him.

"I need to meet Philip, alone."

"Consider it done, I'll do that for you." Mary said.

"As soon as possible." Sherlock said.

"John is gonna invite him to watch the football."

"Are you sure about that, Mary?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, Sherlock."

"Ok, Mary, thanks, I guess I need to go back to Baker Street, to see if Irene is still there."

"I don't understand."

"She knows that I'm working to protect Molly and she doesn't like it. I'm waiting for her next move, if Moriarty lets her move anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while, but here is the chapter eight, sorry for grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading.**

**Between the lines. Chapter eight.**

Mary made the arrangements for the boys meet on the weekend, Molly seemed excited that John wanted to get along with Phillip, they could really working on their friendship, they would hang out with Anna while the boys would scream in front of TV and drink beer.

Sherlock called to John to know how the plan was going and to tell him that Irene wasn't at Baker Street, her clothes, jewels everything was gone. Ending the phone call he sighed in relief, because he knows that her absence wouldn't take too long, she was hiding from him and Moriarty, to see how much time she can buy to keep herself alive. He's just gonna have to wait to meet Philip and he was excited, because finally he would see his real persona.

The week passed fast and finally the great day has come, Sherlock was already on his way to Watson home, when he received a message oin is phone, It was John telling him that Philip was already there. Sherlock sighed, he was anxious to get there but at the same time he knew what this could bring to him and ... Molly. He was afraid for her, Moriarty is playing with his best man so he has to act perfectly on what he planned.

Watson and Philip were sitting on a coach having a small talk, they were alone already, the women had left, and John was playing his part very well, when suddelly Philip, started to laugh, John was about to ask what he said to make this reaction to him when Philip said.

"When Sherlock is gonna appear?"

"Hmmm? sorry."

"John when the detective is gonna show his face here, don't you think that I didn't notice that he planned all of this, to have me alone to chat about my friend Moriarty." Philip's face changed that John felt fear for being alone with him.

John know that this was the plan, but he wished that Sherlock arrive soon.

"So this is true? You are the man that Sherlock was looking for!"

"Yes, I am, and he got very closer, but Moriarty warned me about him, and I came to London to watch his beloveds close. Very close you know."

"Are you talking about Molly?"

"Of course, she is the only one that Moriarty is interested in..."

The door bell rang interrupting the sentence, and John felt relieved because he isn't going to be hearing things that he couldn't figure out as fast as Sherlock can. Opening the door to Sherlock Jonh sighed and gave a look that his friend understood that Philip was very aware of what he is doing there, passing John, the detective made his way to the living room to see Philip on his feet, smiling to him.

"Finally, you are here Sherlock!" Philip said giving his hand to Sherlock to hold.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Sherlock didn't make a move to reach his hand.

"Aren't you happy to see me? the man that you chased..." steping closer to Sherlock, "and didn't get it, I'm your frustration, when it related on cases that you didn't finished, am I not?"

"There you are, yout real face!"

"This is me..."

John entered the room, after listened this and before the two men starting to walking around about what connection they have he asked: "You were saying that Molly was the only one that Moriarty was interested, why?"

Sherlock posture changed, knowing now what they were really talking about before he arrived, with his eyes it seemed that he was inquiring Philip too.

"Don't you know? John he did tell you why, she is the one, the one that infuriated Moriarty, my friend, she helped him fake his dead, you were very angry about it, the secret that they kept from you." And Philip blinked to John.

"Where you are going to with this?" Sherlock asked to him.

"Where? I don't know, she's a good girl, very kind, she's smart, inteligent, she told me that you weren't aware that she was dating me," he laughed again, Sherlock face still cold.

"I was aware, just didn't paid much attention to it".

"How can _you don't paid attentio_n to it, this is so important, Sherlock, Moriarty once told me that when you met him at lab's you were all deduction about him being gay, he played there of course because he wanted you to believe in it, he knew about her crush on you at that time and used it to get information, to walk among you without being noticed and worked _because you didn't paid attention_, because you were full of yourself as always and just wanted to humiliate her and to prove how she couldn't be with a good man, so he didn't either at that time. Until she become so important to you, all of you understimated her."

"Don't put me on this." John said.

"You did, John because of all of people around Sherlock you never thought that she was important to him."

"I never said that."

"But you didn't paid attention John, very bad to you."

"What message he sent to me?" Sherlock asked walking towards Philip.

"You are rushing things here, don't you like misteries anymore?"

"Tell me," with a low voice, facing Philip more close, "What does he wan?"

"All right, I'm going to tell you," Philip said smiling to him, "He wants you dead... no this is what I want now, I could kill you both right now, but Moriarty wants a DRAMA, because he lost so many things because of you, he wants to see you suffering, alone, without any hope..."

" What kind of man you think I am?" the detective said irritated, " to have hope..."

"The kind of man that lie to his friends, faking his dead, to protect them, kill a powerfull man to protect them again, that trusts in woman that plays with his mind and save her from the dead, and falls for a woman that Always loved you, but you couldn't see, you just ignored her and never moved a finger to be cautios about her safety, no good, no good ." Sherlock saw a glimpse of his deadly intentions about him, "By the way, she doesn't love you anymore my friend."

"I think that you are too convinced about it don't you?" John said.

"I know that she doesn't love him anymore, she's going to marry me...even you John thought I'm the right man to her."

"WHAT?" John asked, "Did you ask her?She said yes? Sherlock?

"Sherlock?Wrong man I guess, I didn't asked her yert, but I intend Jonh."

"Moriarty does want this? I don't think so."

"Of course he does, everything he wants is Sherlock away from her, do you understand, so he knows that Sherlock can't do a movie on her not because of me, it's just that he doesn't know how to fancy a woman, knowing that she wants to get marry, have children. I'm here to do everything she wants in her life."

Sherlock remained in silence, Moriarty were playing a big game now, and Philip was doing everything perfectly. He is gonna provide to Molly everything that he couldn't.

"What is his message?"he asked again.

"He wants you away from her, if you get closer she dies, I'll kill her with my bare hands," Philip said codly, " he lost so much before, that now he won't miss a thing, so what you have to do, is to ignore her, don't require her at labs, at morgue, in your life, push her away from you, you didn't even like her presence before you see how smart she is, that she has a brilliant brain, this is so simple don't you think?"

"Why?"

"Because he saw you at that night when you took drugs to forget her, because you couldn't deal with your heart. "

"How did he see me?"

"He was always around you."

"Leave her alone, and I promise that I'll never going to be around her again." Sherlock asked.

"No, I'm not leaving her..."

"Leave her! I'm gonna make some arragements, I'm gonna ask to Mycroft to send me away from here, I never gonna come back!"

"Sherlock, careful on what you are saying." John said to him.

"This is easy, Moriarty wants to play hard, so what you have to do is what I already said to you, treat her badlly and be away, but here you know. She can't know about it, if she suspects something she's dead, she will be the first, and after he's gonna kill everyone that you care about, even the puppy. Where is the puppy, oh, it's with her and your wife and daughter, if something happens to them right now uh..."

"Don't you dare to do anything to them, I will kill you, you bastard!" John screamed.

"John, nothing is going to happen to them, tell to Moriarty that I'll do whatever he wants for now, if he keep Watson's Family and Molly in his low radar, I won't try to find him."

"Deal, can we have a beer to celebrate this?"

"Why you want to marry her? Sherlock asked looking to the ground, almost regreting his words as they fall from his mouth. "Moriarty didn't request this to you, I know it."

"No he didn't, but I'm gonna do everything to make things work this time,she wants marry me Sherlock, I feel compelled to reciprocate the feeling, her kisses are passionate you know, she is so kind, I like her around me. So I will keep her close, as as I think that is necessary."

"And after all this, what is his plan?"

"I don't know yet, but I think that nothing is gonna happen to her or anyone if you die at some point. Maybe they can be free hmm.!" he laughe sarcastically.

"Get out of my house, now!" John said.

"John, we still be friends you know, you will have to fake too, your wife hmm treat me good because of Molly."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Ok, I know where the door is,were good to make business with you men, have a good day."

Lefting the Watson's house Philip made a call to Moriarty.

"Now you can play you part my friend."

* * *

"They can do that Sherlock? force you to be away from her?

"Yes John!"

"So you are going to accept this shit, I don't believe you, he was right Sherlock in what he said , that you didn't protect her."

"Yes John."

"What?"

"I thought that letting her go, was safe John , but I can't do nothing now."

"What he want making you hurt her, at this point I think that nothing you could do is gonna hurt her."

"There is always something John."

* * *

The girls were making their way to home after enjoying the day outdoor in the park, where Ana had so much fun with her puppy that she called Teddy, because he looks like a brown bear, they played so much that she was sleeping, their were already at parking, setting things in the car when Mary needed to call to John to know if they already done with the meeting with Philip, she made an excuse to Molly saying that she needed go to the toilet, so Molly was holding Teddy in the leash when he started to bark, she looked to the direction where he was looking, when she saw him.

Moriarty was walking towards them with a big smile, if he was someone close to her, he approached her kissing her cheek. Teddy stopped barking. She didn't move.

" So Molly is this way that you compliment an ex boyfriend? So coldly, my dear."

"What do you want here?" Moving to stay closer to car where Anna was sleeping.

" I just was watching you all afternoon, things here changed a lot. Watson has a family even a dog, Sherlock and Irene assumed their romance, even you Molly has a good boyfriend. Paradise is here."

Molly felt the urge to scream because tears were forming in her eyes, and her body was shaking, she begun looking around to see if Mary is somewhere close.

"Don't need to be afraid Molly, I'm not gonna do nothing to you,no need to be afraid, I really missed you, do a favor to me Molly, say hello to Sherlock and everybody, now I need to go, see you soon dear." Moriarty kissed her again leaving her petrified.

When she couldn't see him anymore she fell on the ground, shaking so hard and crying,Teddy got closer to her and she hugged the dog and started to sob.

"Molly, Molly, what happened?" Mary asked her, Molly was in shock.

"Moriarty was here Mary..."

"WHAT!?"

"He was here all the time... Anna still sleeping she is safe..."

"I know my dear, please focus on me, Molly, omG what he did to you? what did he say?

"He said that HE MISSED ME."


End file.
